Duo says good bye forever
by Marai Trunks
Summary: Duo is alone thinking about shooting himself and thinks about the night that changed his life. my first fic no flames please R
1. Chapter one of Duo Says Good Bye ..... F...

  
  
Duo says Good bye...   
  
*disclaimer* i do not own Gundam wing don't sue me i am making no profit off of this ok on to the fic  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell sits alone in a room on L2 his mind wandering back to a day that happened 1 year ago   
*flash back* duo and hilde are walking down the street cuddleing close talking. a young man is walking toward them from the other end of the street his hands in his pocket and his eyes looking at the ground. as Duo and Hilde get closer the young man looks at them with a smirk as he pulls a gun out and aims it at them.Hilde screams and Duo tries to push her out of the way. the gun man fires 7 bullets each hitting there target. and duo and hilde fall to the ground and a pool of blood seeps out from under them.*end flash back*  
  
tears our down his cheeks as he looks at the gun infront of him "why.. why did you die Hilde it should have been me not you he wanted me"  
  
Heero's POV " i hope duo will be allright it is the 1 year anniverys of Hilde's death when i cam down the street and saw that little punk taking his wallet and hilde's purse and saw them not breathing well lets just say i could't belive what i was seeing" he sighs and glances around the room "hopfully duo won't do anything stupid" deciding to go make sure duo's ok heero grabs his keys and runs down to his car. driving off in the driction of duo's place.  
  
Duo's POV" i can't like with out you Hilde" Duo stands up and walks to a note pad and pen and begings to write a suicide note.  
  
"Dear Heero and the rest of the gang, you may think this is a mistake but i can't live with out Hilde and the pain in my heart is to heavy hope you guys have happy lives   
your freind Duo Maxwell The God Of Death'' with a last look around the room he walks over and picks up the gun then raises it to under his chin and closes his eyes and tightens his grip on the trigger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Short i know but if i get enough reveiws i will right a sequel i know i am being a pain but i want to know how good you think it is R&R please 


	2. Chapter two of Duo Says Good Bye...... ...

  
  
  
  
Part two of Duo says good bye ... forever  
  
  
as he started to pull the trigger memories of happier times flooded into his mind memories of hilde when she was still alive memories or wufei and sally's wedding heero and relena's wedding. planning his own with hilde all of this made him stop and think before he pulled the life ending trigger  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"and do you Relena Peacecraft Take Heero Yuy as your husband throu sickness and in health"  
"i do" . " by the powers invested in me by the colony of L 1 I now pronounce you Husband and Wife" Hilde Sally and Dorothy waited as Relena threw the bouquet. Sally caught it ... and as Heero and Relena left on there honey moon Trowa and me started teasing Wufei about it qautre didn't have the heart to tease him..  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
" i would be a coward if i ran from life. a cowards way out is to shoot himself to get away from his own problems..."  
as he slowly set the gun down on the floor his thoughts brought him back to another memory he was found of  
  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Wufei and Heero standing at the alter with Sally and Relena coming sown the aisle Heero was the best man and Relena was the maid of honor the brides maids were Hilde Noin Dorothy and Catherine. i sat in a corner of the pews watching thinking it will be me next time. and this time Hilde caught the flowers and wufei made a comment " oh great even more insane Maxwell's running around"  
  
*End Flash back*  
  
as he stands there thinking about the past he hears a knock. " Hey Duo you home?" "yes Heero i am home" As Duo walks towards the door he continues to think  
  
*Flash back*  
  
" So Duo should we have Red and White roses or Yellow and pink?"Hilde looks at Duo waiting for an answer" hm.. How about Red and White" Hilde smiles "just what I wanted to hear Duo" Duo smirks and walks out of the room with Heero going to a Taylor to get a tux. Hilde Turns to Relena looking giddy with joy "Relena when we going to get the dress?!?!" Relena rolls her eyes "Hilde you are worse then a little kid." Hilde smiles "i know that you say it all the time"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
As Duo reached the door .....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm a Dead man aren't i?  
your going to hang me because of another cliff hanger OK people i must know what you think or i won't write more so TELL ME R&R please 


End file.
